


Lexa Helps Out

by BlackRoseImmortal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseImmortal/pseuds/BlackRoseImmortal
Summary: Lexa finds out something she isn't supposed to know. She thinks everyone else should know too.





	Lexa Helps Out

It had been a Friday, Clarke couldn’t remember exactly what Friday but that wasn’t the point; everyone had meet for drinks at ‘Grounders’, the bar that Bellamy, Miller and Wick worked at, just like they did every other Friday. Clarke had been especially eager to get drunk, two months before she had broken up with her boyfriend after finding him in bed with his fiancé, Raven; her and Raven had become good friends after they both ditch the cheating asshole but he had stuck around too, it wasn’t by choice, he just wouldn’t leave her alone; that day she had had to deal with yet another one of his casual run ins while she had been trying study in the Central Library, on top of that she had found out that her father’s bail had been denied, yet again. So yeah she had been in the mood to drink and as it was, she couldn’t hold her liquor very well.

Bellamy had been working so he had been mostly sober (all three of the boys were known to have a couple of drinks while they worked, but he definitely wasn’t drunk), and so he had been the one who was volunteered to look after her extremely drunk ass while the others took the party to a club down the road; he had given her a glass of water and began locking up with a promise to meet the others in an hour once he had got their princess home (his words).

So she had waited while he cleaned up, drinking her water because he had refused to give her another drink, not even a beer, and while she did she had been silently crying; normally she wasn’t one to be an emotional drunk, especially not in front of people but this was Bellamy and as much as he was an ass, she knew he wouldn’t tease her about this and at the time, he pretended not to notice.

After he took her to get pizza at a 24 hour diner he liked, where he made her talk about everything, which she ended up doing, for hours; up until this point they hadn’t really been friends, she knew him through his sister and they had a bad habit of not getting along and pushing each other’s buttons, so them talking, just talking and not fighting had been a pretty big step, but that wasn’t the only big step that night, after he walked her back to her apartment and just as he had been about to leave she had stopped him and kissed him, a small chaste kiss at first, but soon he had her pushed up against the hallway wall, his body flush against her, his hands tangled in her hair, hers tracing along his back.

When he had pulled away not long after that, he had looked worried, but she assured him, she had sobered up hours ago, she wasn’t too drunk to be making out with him, they left it like that though, just to be on the safe side.

But the next night ended with them making out in the shadows at some club while their friends danced, obvious to what was going on. The next week they had ended up making out on the top floor of the medical library under the pretext of studying. And that weekend he had ended his shift at ‘Grounders’ to find Clarke waiting outside for him, she had told everyone else she wanted an early night and gone instead to find him. They had gone back to his place and it had been the best sex of her life (not that she would tell him that).

They decided to keep it to themselves, after all it was just sex, and nobody else needed to know. Their friends didn’t guessed either, Bellamy and Clarke were amazing at keeping up pretences, still managing to get into screaming matches about nothing, but it was kind of like foreplay for them now; that didn’t mean that everyone else didn’t see them eye fucking each other when the other wasn’t looking, but they all just thought that Bellamy and Clarke were oblivious to each other’s feelings, and had bets placed on when they would finally work it out.

Lexa found out first, she was an old friend of Bellamy’s (and a lesbian, which is the only reason he hadn’t slept with her and fucked up their friendship back when he was in high school and prone to doing that sort of thing); she was used to walking in unannounced to his place, she was also used to finding half naked girls there but she had been highly surprised to find a naked Clarke, wrapped only in a bed sheet emerging from his bedroom.

She had agreed to keep their secret but only because she could see that they meant a hell of a lot more to each other than they were willing to admit to themselves, but she also made them promise that she would be their if they ever told everyone (she was not missing out on the looks on everyone’s faces when they found out Bellamy and Clarke were fucking); and she never agreed to not ‘help’ them tell the group themselves, after all she knew the best way to make them see how much they do actually mean to one another is to make them face it head on.

As it was it was just pure luck that Lexa was there when they all did, it hadn’t been planned but more of the result of screw ups from both Bellamy and Clarke; it was another Friday at ‘Grounders’, this time Bellamy wasn’t working, and Lexa had turned up for the first time in months.

Earlier that week a new girl, Roma had started working at the bar, she had been all over Bellamy all night, unnecessary touches, brushing up against him when they had plenty of room, making not very subtle remarks about what she wanted to do with him; once they had finished closing up, she had practically thrown herself at him, he said the first thing that came to mind, he was flattered but he had a girlfriend, it wasn’t strictly true, Clarke and him had never talked about what their relationship was but he hadn’t slept with anyone else since they had begun their thing and he had no desire to start now, in fact all he had wanted to do that night was go home and send dirty texts to Clarke until she gave in and came around.

So when Roma came over to their table with the group’s drinks that Friday, and she saw him with his arm around Lexa, she just assumed, “Oh hi, you must be Bellamy’s girlfriend.”

The conversation at the table stopped, sure Bellamy had been clearly seeing someone recently (he had started locking the door to his place after Lexa had walked in and yes everyone had noticed, that and the fact that he tended to head off early most nights out meant everyone thought he was seeing someone, Lexa was just surprised that no one had noticed Clarke would leave early too, but then again Clarke had never been one to stay out late), but everyone was shocked to hear the word girlfriend, Lexa didn’t miss a beat, especially once she saw Clarke walking into the bar, arriving late after her internship at the hospital, and looking exhausted, “No I’m not, but I’m sure he’ll introduced you in a second,” she replied laughing, resulting in more confused looks from the table.

Clarke made her way over to the group, taking in the silence and strange expressions, “Hey guys, what’s going on?”

Lexa was first to reply again, she really was one for causing trouble, “Bellamy was just about to introduce his girlfriend to his new colleague,” she smirked.

“Oh hi, nice to meet you, I’m Clarke, Bell’s…” She was holding out her hand, but before Roma could take it, it shot up to cover her mouth, “Fuck.”

She looked over to the table, everyone’s mouths were wide open, nobody was speaking, she was pretty sure Jasper was crying, Lexa was just sitting their grinning, and Bellamy looked in about as much shock as the rest of them, “Surprise,” She mumbled weakly.

At that point Lexa lost it and starting cracking up laughing, Bellamy shot up from the table and took Clarke’s hand, dragging her outside.

When they reach the ally beside the bar, he pushed her up against the wall, it wasn’t roughly, she wasn’t scared, but she was worried, she didn’t want this to end because she had been stupid enough to insinuate that she was his girlfriend, she looked down, biting her lip, “Sorry,” she whispered.

He placed his fingers under her chin and pushed her head up, making her meet his eyes, before she could say anything else his mouth was on hers and she let the world around them fall away.

He hadn’t meant to kiss her, he had come outside to talk but she had looked so worried, scared even, he had to do something to calm her down. It was Clarke who broke the kiss, pushing him away slightly, but he tightened his grip on her waist, refusing to let her go.

“Bell, I didn’t…” She hid her face in his shoulder, not finding the right words, he pulled her close, slipping his arms around her, “I was the one who told her I had a girlfriend Clarke, I should be apologising to you.”

He heard her breath hitch, “Do you want to?” She pulled away and looked at him, “Be my boyfriend, I mean, we can just say it was a misunderstand, I mean we would have to tell everyone we’ve been sleeping together and that no one won their stupid bet but…”

He cut her off, “How about we tell them that no one won the bet and by default we get the money and I use it to take my girlfriend out to dinner?”

She smiled up at him, “You want to take me out to dinner?”

He replied by kissing her again, pushing her back up against the wall, his body pressed against hers, one leg pushing apart hers, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Soon after they headed back inside, holding hands, and looking every bit a couple, she sat down beside him and he pulled her in close, whispering into her ear as he did, she smiled and looked up at him, no one said anything, they were under strict orders from Octavia to let them talk about it first, but that didn’t stop Jasper from practically bouncing in his seat for the rest of the night.

The next day Bellamy sent out a text to the group, ‘ _We know about the bet. So I guess that means we win. I want the money by 5pm tonight. I’m taking my princess out on a date.’_


End file.
